A Maze of Digimon
by Ryuko DragonHalf
Summary: Based on LABYRINTH!  Hawkmon is captured by the Kaiser, and Miyako has to use her wits to survive the puzzling maze protecting his fortress!  Unusual allies, crazy foes, and.. romance?  Kenyako/Kaiyako, I warn you now! ^_^ (Important notice in bio!)
1. It Starts

labyrinth1 My first Kaiyako! *ahem* As for Pokemon World?! Welp, go read my bio and don't hit me, please. This story idea hit me like lightning while listening to a movie soundtrack (can y'all guess which one? I think only 80's fans like meself will really know...), and the inspiration for my other fic dried up. Just bear with me, okay? I have a bazillion ideas swimming in my head for these fics! I hafta get them down and posted, see if they're any good! Don't hit me… ^^"   
Disclaimer: All I own is the cruddy plot I came up with. I doesn't own Digimon or the story it's based on. I wanna keep it a secret to see if anyone else knows which film I'm talking about! Ain't I a stinka? ;P ^_^ Oh yeah, for those who aren't learn-ed in Japanese: 

Itai - owch   
taskete - help me   
gomen na, gomen, gomen nasai - all forms of "I'm sorry", based on formality   
-chan - added on the end of the name of someone you like   
nani - what 

*phew* On with the show already!   


  


A MAZE OF DIGIMON   
by Ryuko DragonHalf   


The school's doors nearly exploded as kids rushed through them. Spring Break had finally arrived! A resounding chant of "No more homework, no more books, no more sensei's dirty looks!" rose from the crowd. Only a few students didn't feel the desire to join in. Inoue Miyako was one of them. 

The lavender haired girl's eyes stared at the pavement as she walked away. She didn't feel like joining the other Chosen Children today; they would be off fighting the Kaiser again. For some reason, Miyako didn't want to join in the fight. It was as if the spirit of battle and adventure had decided to leave her very being. This fact annoyed her to no end! Why was she being so unenthusiastic about going to the Digital World? When she first heard about it, she was overwhelmed with giddyness and excitement. Now things had gotten monotonous. Destroy a spire here, foil the Kaiser's plans there... 

The Kaiser. Miyako sighed loudly. Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be that cutie? Sure, she had a little crush on him, but that was before he had removed his glasses. Now she loathed him. He didn't understand that he was hurting living creatures, not computer data! She really wanted to teach him a lesson! Then again, she didn't. After all, she was on her way home, not back in the computer room with her friends. But she had to. But she couldn't! "ARGH!" Miyako screamed, confused and frustrated. She took her backpack and threw it to the ground. 

"Itaii!!" a small voice squeaked from the pack. "Miyako, taskete! Your textbooks are squishing me!" 

"Ohmigosh," Miyako gasped. She rushed to the talking bag and rested on her knees. Setting it on her lap, she unzipped the pack to reveal a rather ruffled ball of feathers with a beak. "Gomen na, Poromon. I just had a... moment." 

The small Digimon peeked out from under the folds of cloth. "You've been having lots of moments lately, Miyako. Are you okay?" he squeaked worriedly. His human friend managed a small smile. 

"I'll be fine. Especially with you as my partner." She reached in and stroked his feathers back into place. "Let's head home and have a nice snack, okay?" 

"Yay! All this school stuff is making me hungry!"Poromon cheered. 

Miyako laughed. "Same here!" She carefully zipped her pack up and started carrying it home.   


Poromon was just beginning to nod off from the gentle rocking of the pack, when he heard Miyako talking. Curious, he listened intently. 

"Okay, listen here. I've gone through a whole world of Digimon in order to give you a piece of my mind! I can't believe how cruel you can be, torturing innocent creatures like this! They are not just bits of data. If they were, how come they can show up in the real world? Answer me that, genius, then let me get by you so I can rescue my friends, the Digimon you're being so nasty to! I'm not afraid of you! You-- you......" She faltered, searching for the right words to finish her speech. After a moment of silence and a frustrated sigh, she found the phrase to top it off. "You have no power over me," Miyako quietly mumbled. 

_Practicing for when she sees Ken again,_ Poromon thought. _I wonder why she's thinking about him so much these days? I know we recently found out he's the Kaiser, but I was sure she was over him! That's how she acts, at least. Maybe it's time for a Digimon to Chosen talk..._

---------- 

It was later that afternoon when everything happened. Miyako was home alone, having trouble with her homework, mostly because she couldn't concentrate on it. She groaned, reading the same paragraph in her textbook for the fifth time. 

"Miyako?" Poromon piped up. "Um, I'm hungry again--" 

"Get it yourself," she snapped. She was not in the mood to talk right now. Poromon took the hint and fluttered into the kitchen. When she was in one of those moods, it was best to wait until she was ready to talk. He started searching for the cookie jar. 

Meanwhile, the Child of Love and Purity had finally given up on her textbook and began practicing her speech again. She had to convince herself that he had about as much power over her as the rocks on the pavement. So why was she doing nothing but thinking of him? Worrying about him? Wondering where he was, and if he's okay... _STOP! He's the enemy! You can't let his awfully good looks get the best of you! Remember what he did to all those poor Digimon. They've been hurt, deleted, ruthlessly beaten... why does he do that? No villian does bad things without a reason. Wonder what happened to him? Will he be okay? ARGH!!! Stop doing this Miyako!_

CRASH!! The sound of ceramic falling to pieces snapped Miyako out of her maddened state. She gasped and hurried to the kitchen. She expected an evil Digimon of sorts to be wrecking her home, maybe even the Kaiser himself. When she slid in, all she found was a broken cookie jar and a grimacing Poromon beside the smashed shards and cookies. 

"G-Gomen, Miyako!"he cried nervously. 

There was a tense moment as Miyako took in the damage. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore. First she was confused, then she couldn't get her homework done, and now this! The mixed emotions exploded, and not in the small Digimon's favor. "Couldn't you have been more careful, Poromon?? You could've hurt yourself! Next time, ask for my help!" She snatched a hand-broom and dustpan and marched towards the mess. 

Poromon's eyes widened. "But you said to get it myself," he said in self-defense. 

"Well, when it gets too hard for you, you should always ask for help! That jar's as big as you! Not to mention it was mom's favorite!!" She angrily swept it all up and dumped them in the waste basket. 

The tiny bird fluttered up to his friend's eye level. "Well, y'see, I knew you were frustrated about Ken, so I thought that you'd like some time alone." The girl froze at the mention of the genius' name. Poromon flinched, wanting to swallow those words, but continued. "If you want to talk about it, then I'm right here." His reply was a very tense silence. Miyako looked down, confused again. 

"Poromon.. that's very nice of you..." She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "But you can't help me with this. I have to do this on my own..." 

"If it gets too hard for you, you should always ask for help, right?" he chirped, quoting his friend. 

"Forget that!! It won't work here!! You CAN'T help!!" she shouted. "I don't even know how to help myself!! How could you possibly know what I'm feeling, what I'm thinking, how utterly helpless I feel! I didn't even go on a mission today because of it! I can't be of any use to the team like this!" She let the tears flow freely. 

"Maybe the team could understand," Poromon stated firmly, although taken aback by Miyako's outburst. "They're human too!" 

"But they're all fighting him. They all hate him!" she cried, referring to Ken. 

"So do you! Don't you?" 

"I don't know..." she sobbed. She sat on the floor, legs curled up to her chest and face buried in them. Poromon had no idea what to do. Miyako had never acted like this before. Uneasily, he hovered down to her and whispered, "How can I help?" 

There were a few more sobs. He didn't know what else to do except curl up beside her and wait for the crying to subside. 

---------- 

At that same moment, the Kaiser himself was grumbling in his chair. Those bratty Children had destroyed several spires today. It seemed as though they had more determination and strength than ever before. The odd thing was, they accomplished it with one member less. Perhaps she was no longer a teammate, or they found that she hindered their cause. That must be it. He would do the same thing if one of the Digimon became useless to him. Wormmon was only around because he was entertaining. 

"Wormmon! I want an immediate report on today's battle!" he shouted into the blackness behind him. 

"Yes, Master," a timid voice replied. He heard the Digimon skitter away, then returned his attention to the monitors in front of him. It showed images of various sectors in the Digital World, all containing a spire. He smirked. What was he worried about? He could build ten spires for each one lost. He could still win. 

"The report, Wormmon," the Kaiser demanded. 

The skitters returned. A green bug Digimon appeared by the Kaiser's side, holding a few papers with his front claws. "Right here, Master," said Wormmon quietly. The papers were roughly snatched from him. Wormmon stared sadly at the floor while his human "companion" scanned the report. 

"There wasn't any hesitation in their attacks," the blue-haired boy noted. "Impressive. Lose one member and they knock down five spires. Well, give credit where credit is due, they say." Laying the paper aside, he commanded, "Prepare the DarkTyrannomon for an inevitable battle tomorrow." Wormmon started to bow, when he noticed something on the monitors. 

"Ken-chan, one of the C--" 

"Don't call me by that name!!" the boy roared, standing and unleashing his whip. He snapped it at the cowering insect a few times, finding satisfaction in the bug's fear. 

"Gomen nasai, Master! But it's one of the Children... here, alone with her Digimon." 

"Nani?" Ken spun around and sat down again, examining the monitors. Sure enough, near one of the forests bordering his fortress, was the Child missing from earlier that day. Her and her Digimon were the only intruders. He grinned evilly. "So, daring enough to do a solo mission, ne? Heh, well, let's make it as solo as possible..."   
----------   
Ooooooooooooo, what's Kenny up to? Why did Miyako come by herself? What's going to happen next? Do you know? Do I know? Why am I asking these annoying questions just like a certain narrator who yaks at the end of a certain show, making the cliffhanger even more unbearable? Why aren't you filling out that box at the bottom with a flameless review? *gets beaned on the head with a metal bat* @.@ Why are there two of you? *passes out* 


	2. As Solo As Possible

labyrinth2.html You guys really like my fic? *high pitched* Reeeeally?? ^^ 

Disclaimer: For every freakin' chap? Must I-- *sees lawyers glaring through her window* Ah. Um, I don't own Digimon or the movie it's based on, some other rich peeps do. Now get away from my window! PEEPING TOMS!! *bangbangbang* 

Mew: *pops in* Ryuko's currently in the middle of something, so go ahead and read the fic. She'll be along shortly. ^_^   


  


A MAZE OF DIGIMON   
by Ryuko DragonHalf 

  


"Miyako, remind me again why we're here?" Hawkmon demanded. 

The girl with the purple hair huffed and gave her Digimon partner a LOOK. "I'm going to go tell that Kaiser off right now! I have to do it now before my brain explodes, okay?" She gave a small annoyed growl and resumed marching on. 

The bird shrugged. "I just thought we could us the others to watch our backs, that's all," he said to the human's back. 

"That's what you're here for, remember?" Miyako reminded Hawkmon. 

"But what if he sees us and sends a whole army after us? I won't be able to protect us against them all!" 

"We'll fight him, no problem. I have confidence in you." 

"But, Miyako--" 

"SHUT UP!!" the girl suddenly yelled as she spun to face him. Hawkmon reeled, eyes wide in shock. "Listen, I don't need you telling me to go home! That makes this whole ordeal harder! If you're such a big, brown, Digi-Chicken, YOU go back!!" 

"Miyako, I'm only trying to look out for you!" he protested. 

"Well, it's getting on my nerves!" 

It was Hawkmon's turn to frown. "Now see here. It's dangerous in the Digital World for a human to be walking in alone! Yes, I know I'm with you, but I may not be able to hold off several Airdramon all at once. I suggest we go back, get the others, then come here for a showdown." 

Miyako folded her arms stubbornly across her chest. "I told you before, I'm doing this without anyone's help. And you know what? I probably don't even need your help!" she declared in a fit of rage. 

"Oh, you don't mean that," Hawkmon nervously chuckled. "Er... do you?" He looked her in the eye. Waves of confused emotions swirled and flickered across her golden brown eyes. He was entranced by them, wanted to understand each one and help his partner out. But she wouldn't have any of it. 

"Hawkmon, stay here. I'm doing this alone." She started to walk towards the Kaiser's base, ignoring her friend's protests. The forest was a ways off still, but Miyako only stared at the dirt path. She silently worked out a plan as her feet moved. 

_Okay, so what do I do when I get there? Do I barge in and grab him by the collar? No, wait at the door with a box of Girl Guide cookies and ask for a donation. DUH! I'll have to catch him by surprise..._

A sound behind her turned her attention away from her plans. Miyako stopped. There was a rhythmic, crunching sound nearby. Like footsteps. Someone was following her! Eyes widening and senses sharper than ever, she froze and tried to identify her intruder. The footsteps were light and small; it must be a Digimon. The steps began to slow. Was it going to attack her? It stopped as well. Probably crouching and ready to pounce! Summoning her last ounce of courage, she turned and faced her enemy with a shout. "AAAAA!!" 

"AAAAAAAA!!' Hawkmon screamed back. He fell onto his tail feathers, panting and clutching at his chest. He gave Miyako a pained look. "M-My, what a loud scream you have..." 

"Wha-- Hawkmon! I thought I told you to stay behind!" 

"I may be your partner, but I don't have to listen to orders." 

Miyako was on the edge. Her frustration at herself, at the Kaiser, and at Hawkmon piled up and spilled over. "Fine, I won't order you! I'll just **_wish _**you could go away! Leave me alone!!" With that, she turned and ran ahead, shouting, "Go away! Go away! Go away!" Her voice echoed into silence. 

Hawkmon was left on the path, stunned. "Miyako... what did I do?" 

There wasn't any time to answer his question, because he suddenly recieved a fair sized beating. He could only make out a growl and a sinister chuckle before his world went black. 

---------- 

Meanwhile, the young girl was mentally kicking herself for blowing up at her best friend. "He was only wanting to help. Why did I tell him off like that? Baka. Baka baka baka!" She smacked herself in the head. The guilt was added to her already jumbled mixture of emotions, making her even more upset than before. She just wanted to sit down and cry. No, that would only make her feel even worse.. if that was possible now. 

"Okay, let's think clearly for a second," she began muttering. "The Kaiser has several defenses set up around his fortress, so bringing Hawkmon would have been the better choice. I'm such a moron! Well, best go back and get him." She was about to retrace her steps when she ran into someone, quite suddenly. 

"Hello, Child. And what brings you to my territory?" 

Miyako's heart gave a huge leap and landed in her mouth. He had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, catching her by surprise and making her forget the speech she had worked so hard on. Nothing left her lips because her heart was in the way. 

"Speechless, are you? I do tend to have that effect on people," he remarked casually. Then his voice took on a menacing tone. "Why are you intruding? Tell me now." 

"Ah..." came the strangled reply. The poor girl was still in shock. It took a deadly glare and a step forward from the boy to snap her out of it. "Eep! Um, I-I was looking for Hawkmon, that's all! Heh heh, no plans to attack today, nossir! Just looking for my friend!" she babbled. 

The Kaiser smirked, making Miyako very uneasy. She figured he would attack now that she was defenseless. She braced herself for whatever blast would come her way. However, the boy had other plans. 

"You mean this pathetic lump?" He waved his arm and gestured behind him, revealing a rather large Airdramon, growling triumphantly with the familiar ring around its neck. She wasn't quite sure why this monster would be considered a pathetic lump, until she had a closer look at the limp form dangling from its mouth. 

"Omigosh, Hawkmon!!" she cried. Her partner was unconscious and being held by one wing, which was now bent out of shape. Immediately, she ran towards the dragon who would dare harm her friend. The Kaiser, however, would't make this a simple task. He pulled out his trusty whip and gave the girl a good lash on her calf. He enjoyed hearing her cry out in pain and trip. It was delicious. 

He wound up the whip and spoke sternly. "I could finish the both of you off right here, right now. But that would be too boring and easy." 

Miyako looked up from examining her injury and sent her best glare, which the boy ignored. 

"I'd rather have some fun with you first. So here is my proposal, Child. If you can make it through this forest, full of Digimon at my command, to my fortress, I will release your worthless excuse for a Digimon." 

The Child of Love and Purity blinked. Then she smiled. Then she giggled. It soon became an all-out laugh-fest for her, and she was wiping tears from her eyes. It made the evil Kaiser confused. 

"Wh-What are you laughing about??" he demanded. 

"HAHAHA!! Oh, I'm s-sorry," she gasped between chuckles. "I just thought you.. hee hee... being an evil genius and all, ha ha ha.... you could come up with something better than that! WAHAHAHAHAAAA!!" The fact that his face was becoming a lovely shade of red served to make her laughs come faster and louder. 

"I'm not finished!!" he roared. Her laughter stopped immediately, thank goodness, and she looked at him with curiousity. He was literally fuming. "You must pay for your insolence! For that, I'm giving you a time limit. Thirteen hours Digital Time. If you fail to make it on time, I will not hesitate to custom-fit a Dark Ring for your friend!" 

She scoffed, unphased by the Kaiser's threat.. "Thirteen hours, ne? That'll be easy! I'm a fairly good runner and-- itai!" She tried to stand, but nearly fell again when the cut on her leg flared up. Just how deep was it? 

"Easy, she says. Just wait until you see my army's forest." With a sinister smile, he leaped up over Miyako's head and landed gracefully on his Airdramon. "Remember Child. Thirteen hours, and your precious birdbrain will be mine... forever!" His laughter was more evil than Miyako's, and rang loudly in the open wilderness as the Airdramon took off. It held poor Hawkmon securely, who still hadn't woken up yet. They disappeared into the clouds, towards the Kaiser's fortress. 

"Hmph! Dumb guy thinks I can't do it," she muttered, regaining her balance. "Well, I can just show him what for when I get there. And I'll give him my little lecture to boot!" She turned and resumed limping down the path. 

It was about five minutes later when Miyako looked around to see how far she had come. _Hey, not bad! The forest itself is huge, but I can make out a few paths going through the trees already! Maybe I can spot the one that leads straight to... uh...._ She squinted and moved closer. Now there weren't just a few paths. There were dozens. Hundreds, maybe even thousands, cut through the forest and went every which way possible! And seated smack dab in the middle was the fortress. Without Hawkmon this would be a bit harder than she originally thought. 

"That's great. Juuuust peachy! Figures he'd add a few twists to his crazy plan. Didn't think he'd do it literally." She sighed, wondering suddenly if thirteen hours would be enough. If she could make it past the Digimon. If she would ever see Hawkmon fighting on her side anymore. "NO! Don't go there, Inoue!" she scolded herself. "You have a friend to rescue and an evil cute guy to beat. Standing around moping won't help. C'mon, feet. Let's do this." And she stubbornly marched on. 

She stumbled. 

"Itaiii.. doggone leg!" 

---------- 

*dragging a lawyer's body behind her* So what'd I miss, my "Mewse"? 

Mew: Ha ha. Well, they finished this part of the fic. 

They made it to the end?? Whoa! What are they doing now? 

Mew: Giving you funny looks. 

^^" So I have a temper, so sue me... and don't you answer that! *kicks aforementioned lawyer* Please R&R! 

Next time: Miyako enters the maze and makes a new friend!   
  



	3. Into The Maze

labyrinth 3.html Disclaimer: I told you! I don't own Digimon/the movie it's based on! 

Lawyer: And which movie is it? 

Sore wa himitsu desu. So there. 

Lawyer: O.o Er, I'm sorry, that doesn't count, so I'll have to make you pay-- 

*glares* 

Lawyer:...... some other time. Heh! 

Mew: -_- On with the story already? Please? 

Okay! And thanks so much for reviewing! I feel special. ^_^   


  


A MAZE OF DIGIMON   
by Ryuko DragonHalf 

The trees towered over anyone who dared approach. Their leaves rustled gently in the wind, but the noise they made seemed to have an evil tone to it. The trunks were thick and near-black. It was impossible to see through the twisted mass of twigs and branches. Overall, it was pretty menacing. 

"Hoo boy.." mumbled Miyako. Her neck craned backward to search for the tops of the trees, with little success. This would not be an easy job. Heck, just getting in was proving to be a challenge! "Stupid Kaiser doesn't even put in a door! This isn't fair!" she shouted to the silent trees. 

She huffed and walked further down the perimeter of the forest. None of the trees had any gaps her size. Miyako considered digging under the roots, but that would be too time consuming. The thirteen hours wouldn't wait. Neither would the Kaiser. 

The girl was about to look for an axe when she spotted something up ahead. It was hovering over the trees, turning this way and that. Its tiny wings beat frantically to keep its round body from plummeting. It suddenly paused, then dove toward the ground outside the forest. Its clawed feet were pulled forward and landed roughly on the dirt, as if stomping on a bug. It gave a cry of victory. "Yeah, that'll show ya!" The voice reminded Miyako of Veemon, only without that lisp. The creature turned and spotted a small puddle of water. It eagerly hobbled forward on its small legs and began slurping up the liquid greedily. 

Miyako thought about calling to the Digimon, but remembered that it had come from the forest. It had to be one of the Kaiser's. She regretted wasting those few minutes and quietly moved on, so as not to attract the stranger. Unfortunately, her injury chose that moment to sting once more. "Argh! I hate this!" she whimpered. 

The Digimon stopped drinking and turned. It saw the young girl crouching and examining her injured leg. With a flap of its wings, it landed beside her. "Hey sis, what're ya doing here?" 

"AH! Um, well, I..." She took a good look at this bowling ball with bat wings. His yellow eyes were full of mischief and a toothy grin was showing from below a blue stitched mask. A small skull picture rested on his forehead. His claws were large and red. He somehow didn't seem too dangerous. So she fessed up. "I have to get to the Kaiser and rescue my friend. Uh, you wouldn't happen to know where the entrance is, would you?" 

The Digimon smirked. "The entrance, eh? HAH, with that leg, you wouldn't last a... oh, hang on a second." He took off and resumed stomping on the ground. "Yatta! Take that, I got more!" he shouted to the patch of dirt he trod on. 

Miyako slowly eased herself up, minding her leg, and moved to the bowling ball. "What in the world are you doing?" she queried. 

The Digimon looked at her, yellow orbs gleaming. "I'm disinfecting!" he replied cheerfully. He bounced away, giving Miyako a chance to study what dared infest the Kaiser's forest. 

On the ground was a nearly-microscopic Pixiemon, lying in a crumpled heap. 

"Oh! How could you??" Miyako cried. "I didn't think the Kaiser would order something like this!" She angrily stormed towards the Digimon, the pain in her leg now gone. 

The Digimon only held up one of his legs at a time, then held out his wings. "No ring, sis. This is a freelance job, and frankly, I like it!" He chuckled maliciously. "Guess you've never heard of the almighty DemiDevimon before! All Virus types know and respect yours truly. Whaddya think of that?" 

Miyako wasn't impressed. "You're just a flying bowling ball to me." She continued as DemiDevimon facefaulted. "Besides, if you're not with the Kaiser, why should I fear you? You're not on the bad guy's side." 

"But I'm not on your side neither," he challenged. "So I won't help ya into the maze! Nyah!" He stuck out his tongue and stormed off a few feet, intent on finding another micro-Pixie to trample. 

Miyako followed the Digimon. "You don't hafta help me. All you hafta do is show me how to get in! Kudasai?" she asked, using her most sincere and innocent voice. She was pleased with herself when DemiDevimon turned... 

And gave her the trademark anime-tongue-eyelid-nyah face. She fumed and charged at him, quickly abandoning the nice facade. "YOU SHOW ME HOW TO GET IN OR I'LL PLUCK EVERY LAST FEATHER FROM YOU!!!!!!" she bellowed, grabbing his stubby legs and shaking him. She was not in the mood to argue or be beaten down. Hawkmon needed her! 

"Wagh-wagh-wagh-wagh-wagh-whoa-KAY-al-reh-dee-put-me-down!!" cried DemiDevimon, his words accentuated with every shake. Just as he requested, he was dropped uncerimoniously onto the ground. He decided that he wouldn't like this Child very much, but he would show her the way. If only to avoid her temper again. 

---------- 

The Kaiser had seen the whole thing. He was fighting back tears as he laughed at DemiDevimon's poor fortune. That Child had spirit, he had to admit! She certainly was fun to toy with. 

"Once again, another Digimon's ill gives you joy. I'm disgusted!" a voice called out from the darkness. It belonged to Hawkmon, who was dangling in a small cage, cradling his broken wing. He wanted to cease the Kaiser's laughter; it made him sick, even if it was a Virus type. At least his comment stopped his shoulders from heaving in joy. 

The boy turned in his chair to give his prisoner a look. "Yes, I find it quite satisfying, don't you? Besides, this is nothing compared to what I have in store for her." He let out a low chuckle. 

"Why are you doing this?" asked Hawkmon. "Why are you taking advantage of her helplessness? Answer me!" 

"I saw you. When I flew in to capture you, I heard what she said. She wished you would disappear, and I've given her just that. Wishes should come true, shouldn't they?" The bird Digimon noticed that his face took on an odd look. It was one of... pain. The pain of remembering something. Hawkmon was about to speak his mind again, when the Kaiser's head snapped up again. "Wormmon!" 

There was a faint skitter as the bug Digimon hurried in. "Yes Master?" he asked timidly. 

"What about the Dream Spheres? Are they in working order?" he demanded. 

"Hai. It requires the subject to eat a specific fruit, so that it can home in on the subject and take full effect. It sends the subject into a trance, allowing us to do whatever we want with them. They won't respond to any outside stimuli as long as they dream." 

"Hah! Excellent!" the Kaiser cheered. "Speed up production. Make as many of those as possible. They will come in handy during this little escapade." He laughed again, sending more chills up Hawkmon's spine. 

---------- 

Miyako had no idea how long she had walked in the maze. It was at least half an hour since the rude bowling ball had shown her a disguised gap in the trees and left her to her own devices. She had asked which way she should go, to which he replied, "Whichever way leads to the fortress! Later toots!" 

"I swear, if I _ever_ see that stupid bowling ball again, it'll be too soon!" she growled. Her leg was aching, her Digimon was missing, and the Kaiser had dropped her in a maze as if she was a lab rat. Needless to say, she was in a bad mood. "And to think, I wouldn't be like this if only he wasn't such a cutie. Oh man..." She held her head, trying to rid herself of the affectionate thoughts threatening to overtake her emotions. Why was he, of all people, having this effect on her? 

It was a question she would have to answer later, since she had finally found a turn in the path. Remembering her mission, she walked on. 

---------- 

Ack, short chap! My bad, vewwy bad. Dumb finals coming up... T_T Anyhoos, fill out that lil' boxie at the bottom there while I go deal with some lawyers and a smart-mouth Mewse. 

Mew: What, am I not allowed to comment on your sorry writing skills? 

Only if they're good. 

Mew: Dangit, I'm dead.... 


	4. A Helping... Bowling Ball?

labyrinth 4.html *insert huge grin* You like me! You really like me! 

Mew: Stop lying, reviewers! I know y'all hate this. 

Quiet, you. *knocks Mew on the head*   
ANYwayz, meesa read all of the reviews. I'm taking any and all advice! That's how much help I need. ^^" 

Lawyer: *aHEM* 

*irritated sigh* I own Digimon and the movie it's based on! It's all MINE! MINEMINEMINE!!!! By the way, today isn't Opposite Day! I will not thank you for reading this fic! Hello! 

Mew: O.o She's finally snapped.   


  


A MAZE OF DIGIMON   
by Ryuko DragonHalf 

"Itaii! Do try to be careful!" the bird Digimon begged. He squeezed his eyes shut, beating back the pain. 

"Gomen nasai," Wormmon apologized. "But I have to set your wing in order to apply the cast. Now hold still." He resumed gently adjusting the broken bones in Hawkmon's wing, bandages at the ready. Both were in a small hospital room, built in case of a dire emergency. As ordered, Wormmon was tending to the bird's wounds. 

"You don't have any anesthetic, do you?" asked Hawkmon. "That would really come in handy." The worm didn't comment, focused entirely on repairing the damage the Airdramon had inflicted. A sudden question popped into Hawkmon's head, and he asked, "Why did the Kaiser order you to heal me?" 

That got a response. "I don't question his motives. He's my master, as Miyako is yours." 

"Master?" he scoffed, surprised. "Miyako is the one I protect. It's my duty to do all I can to keep her safe. You should know that!" 

"Yes, but you do as she says," said Wormmon as he quietly applied the splint. 

Wincing, Hawkmon continued. "Only if I think it's a good idea! Whenever I don't agree with her, I let her know. It sometimes takes a shouting match, yes, but we work out a better plan in the end. We're partners." He noticed Wormmon pause and take a sudden interest in the floor. 

Hawkmon was about to speak up when Wormmon mumbled, "That's how it was. Ken-chan and I... we were partners. We watched each other's backs and worked together, one not more powerful than the other. Then we ran into that accursed Dark Ocean. It gave him the desire to control, the whip, the glasses, the outfit, everything. It seemed to give him everything he really wanted. I couldn't do that... I'm a sad excuse for a Digimon!" He slammed one claw down on Hawkmon's poor arm. 

After the screams subsided, the bird voice his opinion to the bug Digimon. "You are not a sad excuse for a Digimon. You stuck by Ken even when he became evil. That's very admirable! Most others would abandon him as soon as he cracked that whip. You're his only friend. And right now, you are the only one who can get through to him. He needs you." 

Wormmon looked Hawkmon in the eye, contemplating what the bird said. Was he right? Did Ken-chan actually need his worthless lackey? Silent once again, the bug began covering the wing with the plastered bandages. 

--------- 

As the quiet reigned in that hospital room, Miyako found the peace shattered quite suddenly by a scream above. "INCOMIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG!!" a familiar voice cried. 

"Ne?" Looking up, the girl recognized the flying bowling ball hurtling toward the ground. More specifically, hurtling toward her. She let out a "Yipe!" and tried dodging, but her leg didn't feel like moving. She desperately tried pulling the leg along. It flared up once again, and she was forced to trip and land on her rear. "This is really getting on my nerves!!!" she screamed to the forest. 

At that moment, the Digi-Missile reached its target with a resounding CRACK to Miyako's head. Fortunately, Miyako's helmet kept her from brain damage. Unfortunately, DemiDevimon WASN'T wearing a helmet. He slowly peeled his face off of the hard hat, dizzy and swirly eyed. "Egh... did ssomeone get th' number of thhhhhat Monnnnnochrommmon?" he muttered incoherently. Miyako noticed the extra weight on her head and reached behind to grab the Digimon. 

Holding the battered bat in front of her, she shook him a few times. "Okay, buddy, what're you doing attacking me like that?? You said you didn't want to have anything to do with me! And frankly, I'm not in the mood to--" 

The combined act of shaking and shouting brought the little Digimon out of his stupor. He gave the girl a wide-eyed look before remembering why he took the sudden dive. He frantically flapped his wings and kicked out with his legs. "Lemme go! They're coming after me! Hundreds! THOUSANDS!! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me!!!" 

"AAH!" The Digimon's claws scraped her arms, forcing her to comply with his request. Demidevimon immediately tore into the bushes. Miyako couldn't see him anywhere. "Now where'd he go? Stupid bowling ball's always causing trouble... huh?" She turned her attention to the sound of hundreds upon thousands of beating wigs in the sky. 

Flying in through the treetops was a swarm of the micro-Pixiemon the bat had been stomping on earlier. They were all shouting... no, more like squeaking furious rants and threats at their enemy. Miyako considered running, but she managed to hold her ground; they were after Demidevimon, not her. 

Nevertheless, a couple of the miniature Digimon spotted her and separated from the flock to hover in front of her face. Inches from her nose, she could see almost every detail. Their pink fur and wings, the claws, the staffs... it struck her how similar they and Demidevimon were in appearance. Their black eyes gleamed and were set in a frown. "Have you seen our enemy, Child?" one of them squeaked. "We were sent by Pixiemon to spy on the Kaiser, but Demidevimon took out most of our spies!" 

"Now we have to delay our first priority in order to take care of him!" the other explained, aggravated. 

Miyako took in the information, then threw a glance at the bushes. A little idea was forming in her head, and if she could pull it off... "Well guys, it seems to me that your first priority is the one you should take care of first, right?" she reasoned with a smile. 

The micro-Pixiemon's frowns disappeared, replaced with looks of curiosity. "I.. suppose..." they chorused. 

"So what are you doing floating around here for?? Carry out our first mission and THEN find that bowling ball!" She waved her hands in the direction of the sky. "G'wan! Shoo! Work before play! Chop chop, let's move it!" 

Almost immediately, the Digimon set their tiny jaws and flew off to tell their flock about the change in plans. "Thank you, Child, for setting us straight!" one called back. 

The girl sighed. The thought that maybe this was a really dumb idea slipped into her mind for a moment, but she was determined. Making sure her leg was okay, she marched to the foliage hiding the Virus Digimon. Standing just at the base of a tree, she demanded, "Okay, bowling ball, come outta there! You SO owe me one for getting rid of all those micro-Pixiemon!" Miyako tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for a response. 

It came in the form of two yellow eyes, cautiously peeking from between two branches of the tree. The eyes blinked, and his voice came through. "Na-nani? You got rid of 'em for me?" 

Another sigh from Miyako. "Yes, I'm such a nice person, now come out here!" 

Demidevimon did just that, quickly hovering below her chin and flapping uncomfortably close. "Awright! Geez, thanks kiddo! You really did save my neck! Heh, didn't think you would, being a crummy Child and all--" 

"Uh, yeah, sure, here's the deal," Miyako interrupted, gently pushing him away from her chest. She regained her composure and looked the Digimon in the eye. "Where we come from, there's a golden rule: 'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you.' So, I helped you out of that mess, now YOU help me out of MINE." She smiled wryly at his shocked expression. 

The Virus faltered and nearly hit the ground again. "Say WHAT?? Me, help a Child??" he spat. "No way! Not now, not ever! You ain't turning me into a nice, angelic Vaccine that easily!" He turned away, sticking his stubborn nose in the air. 

She wouldn't give up that easily. Miyako did have a trump card, after all. "Oh, okay then," the girl replied calmly. "I'll just call those cute micro-Pixies back here to kick your puny tail from this spot to Kyoto and back. How's that sound?" she finished with a giggle. Her innocent act worked. 

With a sweatdrop and a nervous groan, Demidevimon perched on Miyako's helmet. "Ah, where to, toots? I know this place like the back of my wing!" 

The Cild of Love and Purity fought down a cheer of triumph. "That's what I thought. Now let's head to the Kaiser and show him what for!" she declared, resuming her pace down the forest path. 

"Hurray," echoed Demidevimon uncertainly. What had he gotten himself into now? 

---------- 

Another evil smile split the Kaiser's face apart. She had spunk, determination, and cunning, all admirable qualities. Well, the spunk he could do without, but every silver lining had it's cloud. 

WAIT!! What was he thinking?! This Child... a silver lining?? That was almost an... affectionate notion! No, he had done away with those useless touchy-feely emotions long ago, the Dark Ocean had made sure of that. Must have been something he had eaten. The Kaiser shook his head and turned from the monitors. 

Three hours had passed already. That was about six or seven minutes in the human world. Ten more hours, and he could make that girl's life a living hell. Yes, he would force her to watch as her so-called Digimon became one of his ever growing army. That would be a treat for certain! Speaking of... "Wormmon! Bring the prisoner back to his cage immediately!" he shouted into an intercom. The bandages should have been applied by now. Finally, there would be no more whining about his stupid broken wing. Besides, a future soldier needed to be in peak condition to turn on their former Child, right? 

---------- 

"Which way now?" 

"Lemme think a second... I'm pretty sure it's a left." 

"Hmph. How do I know you aren't leading me out of this maze?" 

"You'll just hafta trust me on that. Keep to this path..." 

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Say, you won't suddenly abandon me or anything when the trip gets rough, are you?" 

"That, I can't promise ya, toots. If my head's in danger, I'd like to get it out of whatever danger it's in!" 

"HAH! You wuss! You have no sense of adventure, do you? And you call yourself the 'mighty' Demidevimon, fearless bane of all Vaccine and Data!" 

"You see, there's the catch! I'm the bane of Vaccine and Data, I didn't say nothing about other Viruses, toots!" 

"Lame excuse. And would you stop calling me 'toots'? I have a name, you know!" 

The odd pair's conversation would have gone on for a while, if it wasn't for the pained roar that shook some leaves off the trees. Miyako froze, her partner screaming and immediately leaving his perch. She watched him fly through the treetops and out of sight. "HEY!! You lying, cheating baka!!" she cried. 

"Hey, you deal with whatever's hungry down there, and I'll caryy your remains to the Kaiser! How's that sound?" he called back. 

"Why you-- Demidevimon!" She was interrupted by more screams and shouts. Miyako spun in the direction of the cries. Her heart thudded against her ribcage, and sweat broke out on her forehead. If she was going to get anywhere, she'd have to pass whatever that was. She considered turning tail. Then, an image of a Halsemon with a Dark Ring on its leg presented itself to her mind. 

She strode forward. 

---------- 

Okay, R/R time! Mind you, the rest of the chapters aren't going to be coming to insanely fast for a while; finals is coming up, after all. ^^" So, hope you enjoyed! Ja ne! 


	5. Swarms and Smells

*nervously creeps onstage* Eh heh heh... so! Ummmm, how long has it been since I updated?  
  
*is replied by several snarls from the audience*  
  
^.^""""""" Gotcha. Won't do it again, promises!  
  
Mew: *coughs*  
  
Please enjoy the long-awaited next part of A MAZE OF DIGIMON!! All I own is the plot and a few Canadian pennies, so you won't get much for suing. ^_^  
  
A MAZE OF DIGIMON  
by Ryuko DragonHalf  
  
She inched warily towards the Digimon's cries. Miyako was close to trembling in fear. What would she find? One of the Kaiser's cronies ready and waiting to rip her to shreds? Not the most pleasant of thoughts, mind you, but she was frightened.  
  
It wasn't long before she had reached a glowing clearing. Wait a sec, glowing? Yes… a blazing campfire sat in the exact center of the meadow. It was almost a welcome sight. A nice, warm blaze enticing her to come forward, offering endless comfort. Too much! Miyako eagerly leaped forward, searching hopefully for a twig and a pack of marshmallows. Unfortunately, her bliss would only last so long.  
  
"GRAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!" The Child's head snapped up. There it was again!  
  
"All together! Attack!" a bunch of high-pitched gravely voices commanded. Whatever was going on was happening beyond the bushes to her left. She took a hint and retreated to the foliage on the right. Doggone it! Now she'd have to wait until that... thing left before she could enjoy any comfort! Not like it would help much anyway.. her leg was still tender.  
  
Branches snapped, and leaves flew everywhere as the thing drew near. Frightened, Miyako ducked her head and peered through a space in the branches. She watched as a swarm of little Digimon broke into the clearing, obviously dragging something tied to a rope behind them. They looked kind of like those enemies in Pac-Man, except they were all white with red dots for pupils in their black eye sockets. There were about twenty or so, all determined to pull something towards the fire. And, of course, each one sported one black ring around their middle. Then, their prey emerged.  
  
'What in the world is THAT????' Miyako had to keep from shrieking. It was a gigantic rock Digimon! He was sandy brown, and the larger part of his weight was supported by two huge, gravely hands. His walk was similar to that of a gorilla's. Two large spikes portruded from his back, and two smaller ones sat on each rocky shoulder. A metallic plate protected his face, surrounded by a single leather belt. What appeared to be bandages were wrapped tightly at nearly each joint in his arms and legs. The rope being tugged was tied to his waist.  
  
He let out another roar, causing the leaves to fall from the trees and making the fire flicker. Miyako's heart thumped wildly. The little ghosts were cackling with glee.  
  
"This'll be a great feast for us!"  
  
"It may be a bit on the tough side.."  
  
"We're tough Digimon! We like tough!"  
  
"Yeah! Dig in!!!"  
  
They swarmed the living rock, who began howling defiantly. His arms were swinging at the little pests, but it was like swatting at a group of ravenous mosquitoes. Their teeth were surprisingly strong, making deep gashes in his rocky hide. His roars turned from those of anger to those of pain.  
  
Miyako already knew she had to do something, but what could she do against some obviously hungry ghosts with teeth and rings?? Well, there was ONE thing. But it was suicide. She could just continue forward to her final destination...  
  
The rock creature noticed something fidgeting in the bushes. His attention turned to it briefly. A Child! She could help! He let out a cry of plea, then was forced to deal with another attack.  
  
'Oh poopie, he just HAD to see me. Now I hafta save him!' The girl's stubborn conscience refused to let him be beaten. Then her common sense joined in, pointing out the fact that the rock wore no ring, and could be a powerful ally. Reluctantly convinced, Miyako carried out her plan.  
  
"HEY! Little Digimon! Over heeeeeere! Yoohoo, can't catch me!!" she shouted, jumping out of the bushes. The ghosts stopped immediately and stared. Who was this? And was she edible? "I'm really tasty, and much softer than that big piece of granite! Dinner is served! To go!" She yelped and tore through the trees as the swarm tailed her instead.  
  
"This should be much tastier!"  
  
"But she's such a small scrawny thing.."  
  
"We're small Digimon! We like small!"  
  
"Yeah! GET HER!!"  
  
Their cackles echoed throughout the trees, then grew distant, then silent. One giant Digimon was left in the clearing, stunned by the sudden quiet. He had to thank that girl later.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ken chortled to himself. What was she doing? Her priorities needed to be sorted out more thoroughly! Judging by his clock, she had only 6 hours left to save her feathered friend. She wouldn't make it. He turned to the Rockmon. How was that one missed? The Kaiser reached for the switch that would send out another ring, when...  
  
"Master! Master!"  
  
He growled, rose from his chair, and whirled on Wormmon. "How dare you interrupt me! This had better be important, insect, or I'll--"  
  
"Forgive me Master, but we've captured someone who could prove useful." The little Digimon was relieved to see Ken becoming interested.  
  
"Go on." And he sat down once more.  
  
Wormmon ahemed. "You see, the Child may not trust any food found in your maze. She would need a colleague to offer it to her, wouldn't you agree, Master..?"  
  
One hand was raised to the Kaiser's chin. "An interesting point, my servant. And I suppose we have this so-called colleague?"  
  
"Yes Master. He's been contained in the dungeons. I await your orders."  
  
"Very well. I will see to this prisoner myself." He rose again from his chair and sauntered to the door. Ken paused and turned to where Wormmon was expectantly watching him go. "Stay here and watch our guest." Then he was gone.  
  
The insect Digimon glanced up at Hawkmon, who was shaking his head gravely. Mumbled words were picked up by Wormmon's antennae. "This will not be good..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
In the meantime, Miyako was running for her life. The ghosts' cries had attracted even more of their kind, and she now had a posse of hundreds of these things wanting her for dinner! "This--can't--possibly--get--worse!" she moaned between gasps of precious air. Her feet carried her in random directions, not caring where her final destination was now. She had to survive first, or else Hawkmon wouldn't stand a chance!  
  
Of course, we can't forget her injury. It flared again, this time stronger than before. She cried out and fell flat on her face. Now, all she could do was spit out dirt, lie paralyzed on the forest floor, and listen as her doom cackled closer and closer from behind.  
  
"This is it! I'm done! These're my last words! Hawkmon, everyone, forgive me for being so stupid. Mom, Dad, siblings, you're the best. And Ken? Ken..."  
  
"YATTAZE!!!!"  
  
"What the!"  
  
Miyako's head rose, and she saw an enormous shadow looming before her. She was wondering how many ways this place wanted to see her die, when the shadow began to break apart. They were little.. blobs? They whooped and hollered as they began leaping over Miyako and headed towards the approaching ghosts.  
  
Of course, the ghosts were stunned to see several green blobs coming at them. They cheered, "Come and have a great time! Relax, kick back, and throw some stuff around!" Large pink projectiles began flying their way, and they didn't smell nice either.  
  
"GACK! These things stink! Everyone, fall back and begin a new search for dinner!" The ghosts didn't hesitate to hold sleeves to their faces and retreat into the woods.  
  
If it wasn't for the smell, Miyako might have heaved a sigh of relief. Instead, she sat up and began massaging her calf. The pain started to leave. At last! Now she could get going and save the day and stuff! She wasn't even sure how much time she had left...  
  
... wait...  
  
... why were the smelly Digimon surrounding her?  
  
And why were they holding pink projectiles, grinning and ready to fire?  
  
*~*~*  
  
HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!! Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! I love putting these things in wherever I wants! XD *dances around laughing like a loon*  
  
Mew: ............ I don't know her.  
  
Yeah, love you too. RnR folks! It'll keep me writing! JA! 


	6. To the Rescuuuuuue!

Oooooo, this is a BIIIIIG chapter! XD I'm so sorry for not getting it out sooner! My Mewse ran away, but I caught it again! *holds Mew up by her tail* 

Mew: Put me down! This is humiliating!! 

Which brings me to a very important point! For this chapter, I have something special... a dedication! Kewl! Alrighty, this chapter is dedicated toooooo..... 

Megan Funk! Even though I haven't been emailing back (I'm so sorry! ^^"), you helped me break that writer's block! Thank you ever so much! ^_^ 

Now, on with the show!

A MAZE OF DIGIMON   
by Ryuko DragonHalf 

"Hey you! You're one of the Chosen, aren't you? Pleased to meet ya! We're the Numemon, and we know how to have a good time!" one of the blobs introduced the group, who began whooping and shouting excitedly. Miyako rose shakily to her feet, doing her best to ignore the burning in her leg. She had other things to worry about now! Like that awful smell, for one thing... 

_Okay, first rule of survival: don't seem threatening!_ the girl recited in her head. She gave the group surrounding her a friendly, albeit nervous, grin. "Numemon, huh?" she coughed out, muttering. "My, what a playful... pungent group you are... ahem!" Miyako raised her voice so all could hear. "I'm sorry, minna-san, but I'm on an important mission, and I can't stick around--" 

"Can't stick around?! That's really impolite!" one blob shrieked at the Chosen, who promptly shrieked back in surprise. "We came all this way to play with you, and now you're gonna up and leave?!' 

"Hey! No fair!" another piped up. 

"Those Bakemon were hardly fun! We wanna play!" yet another chorused. Soon, every Numemon present was protesting, the cacophony causing Miyako to cover her ears. 

"Oh great! I just KNOW I'm gonna hafta start running again!" Deciding there's no better time than the present, the girl chose a direction she hoped was towards the Kaiser's fortress, and tore through the feeble line of Numemon trying to block her. 

"Hey! She's supposed to stay still!" 

"What?? That's against the rules! Where's the referee?" 

"Come on, come on!" Collecting as much... um, pink smelly goop they could carry, the mass of blobs gave chase. Miyako yelped as one projectile barely missed her ear, the odor causing spots to blur her vision for a moment. 

"Does everything in this stupid maze have to chase me? It's like they know-- ow!" She stumbled briefly, catching herself with her good leg and continued on. "My gym teacher had better be proud of me when this is all done!" 

~*~*~ 

Hawkmon watched in horror as the Kaiser chuckled at the fleeing girl, displayed from several angles on multiple screens. Her face held a mixture of annoyance, fear and pain. "Oh dear," the boy commented snidely, "we've run into some more trouble, haven't we? I do hope her leg doesn't give out on her." 

"Kaiser! That's enough!" screeched Hawkmon, using his cast to beat against the bars of his cage. "I don't want to see her hurt! I'll do anything to protect her!" 

Slightly irritated, the Kaiser spun his chair and glared up at his prisoner. "Will you give in to one of my Dark Rings without resistance?" 

"If it would mean her freedom, yes! But I don't trust you for an instant!" the bird declared boldly, shooting his own defiant look back at the boy. He expected the Kaiser to ring him that very instant, after his comment, but he simply smirked. 

"I would enslave you on a moment's notice, I'll have you know, you digital filth. No, I think I'll finish our little game first. It's quite amusing!" 

"That's nauseating," muttered Hawkmon through his clenched beak. 

"Besides, I'm impressed. You would make a fine servant, your loyalty and obedience to that girl astound me!" His eyebrows raised in surprise when Hawkmon laughed. 

"Obedience? Servant? Those are words for a slave, which I am not. Miyako holds as much control over me as the wind! I am loyal to her only because I care for her." 

The young emperor paused, allowing this information to register. This was interesting... the little bird cared? But that was impossible.. Digimon can't care, they're only stray bits of digital information, strings of random ones and zeroes. Emotion is foreign to them. Maybe he was programmed to care. _But feelings can't be programmed, can they? They are a complex system of human thoughts..... which I've gladly abandoned. Feh! Emotions. They'll only make you weak!_ He turned his chair once again, with a bit more force this time, and called for his own servant. "Wormmon!" 

Skitter, skitter. "You called for me, Master?" he asked quietly. 

"Has the lure been dispatched?" he demanded, never turning away from the screens of Miyako running for her life. 

"Yes Master, he's heading towards the girl as we speak." 

"Very well. That is all." He dismissed the caterpillar with a wave of his gloved hand. 

"I await your next order..." Wormmon paused, then added quietly, ".. Ken-chan." He bowed and left before the Kaiser could react. The boy in question kept an emotionless facade, thankful for the glasses; they hid his eyes as they widened slightly, considering. 

_... Ken-chan..?_

~*~*~ 

As luck would have it, Miyako found herself running ragged towards the rocky face of a cliff. She was completely spent, her lungs desperately gasping whatever oxygen was available, and both legs becoming numb with the strain. The wound was starting to bleed now, not too much, but enough to sting like a few hundred wasps. 

Seeing the entire situation labeled as "Hopeless", she slowed and leaned against the rock, eyes squeezed shut as she panted. Her ears barely picked up the sound of the approaching Numemon, who had an infinite amount of energy it seemed, and still wanted to play. 

"Leave me alone!" Miyako cried, her voice wavering due to a dry throat. That didn't deter the little blobs at all. Their cries grew even louder instead. 

"Aw c'mon, little lady! It's just a game!" 

"Nobody got hurt playing games, did they?" 

"That's all we do! And it smells so nice!" 

"Lovely perfume for a lovely little lady!" 

The lavender haired Chosen sighed, too tired to do anything except slump against the cliff, finally sitting. "What's the use now? Maybe the smell won't be so bad, I'll get used to it after a few decades..." 

As the Numemon became visible, Miyako thought she could feel the rock behind her shifting slightly. She believed she was losing it at last. She didn't care anymore, she'd lost... 

"Hey kiddo!" The sound was faint, coming from the cliff above. _That sounded like... oh great, now I'm hearing voices_, she thought. The Numemon were just a few feet away, let them come... 

"Earth to Chosen, what're you doing? Oh forget this, just pick her up, Rocky!" 

In the space of a moment, Miyako suddenly felt herself being picked up in the palm of a massive hand, made completely of rock! She could only manage a squeak, and her stomach lurched as the treetops lowered to her eye level. The hand tilted, and she tumbled off, landing on what was the top of the cliff. She didn't mind the somewhat rough landing; those Numemon couldn't get her now! "A... arigatou, whoever you are!" she called to the hand as it dropped out of sight. 

"No, thank you, Chosen," a deep voice boomed, causing the ground to vibrate beneath her. "I am simply repaying you." 

"Wha.." Miyako slowly realized that she was now resting on the back of a gigantic Digimon. Looking towards the front and tilting her head slightly, she recognized the face of the rocky Digimon she had saved from the Bakemon, grinning back at her. "Oh, it's you! Rockmon!" 

"Don't forget about me!" a familiar voice piped up behind her. Miyako turned, and resting on his own two feet was the little bowling ball with wings. "I'm the one who lead this big lug to ya! Don't I deserve some credit?" 

"Demidevimon!" the girl smiled, leaning over to give the virus a hug. He jumped out of the way. 

"Gah! No need to get all mushy!" 

Any further conversation was interrupted by a low growl from Rockmon. The pair blinked and looked over the edge. Sure enough, the Numemon had gathered at the base of the "cliff", which Miyako now realized was Rockmon's arm. They were demanding that thier playmate be returned to them. 

"That's our Chosen! We found her first! We wanna play with her!" They readied a volley of Digi-Dung, but just as they were about to fire, the giant let loose a deafening roar. 

"**GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!**" 

Miyako and Demidevimon covered their ears, watching the Numemon panic below. "AAAAAHHHHHH!! The cliff's moving!!" 

"And roaring! We don't wanna play with you!" 

"Come on, let's go find those Bakemon again!" They whooped and hollered, retreating into the brush. Their cries slowly became distant, eventually fading out of existence. 

When all was silent, Miyako tried to cheer, but coughed instead. "Oh man, I'm so tired... and I could use a drink or something," she croaked. 

Demidevimon perked up. "Really! Well, if you're hungry, I know of some fruit not too far from here, we could-- WAK!!" He was interrupted by the Chosen, who had decided to pounce on him in a grateful glomp. 

"Ooohhh, doomo arigatou Demi-chan!" she cried. "You're being so nice! Had a change of heart?" 

The little Digimon's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "YECH! No way! I'm still a virus through and through!" He roughly tore himself free of Miyako's grasp, huffed and perched away from her, his back turned. 

The girl huffed in return, brushing a stray lavender hair out of her face. "Well, I hope you're a bit more friendly, Rockmon," she called to the huge head of the Digimon. It turned so that Miyako could make out an angled profile of his face, which was smiling amusedly, eyes twinkling. 

"Of course, I'm no virus," he rumbled. "Now, I imagine you are a bit tuckered out after your marathon. Allow me to transport you for a time, so that you can get some much needed rest." 

Miyako looked as if her birthday had come early. "Oh, that would be great!" She suddenly had a thought, and she glanced at her watch, hiding under her sleeve. It always came with her digital outfit, keeping track of time in this world. She never really bothered to use it. "Should've used this more often.. oh no! I've only got five and a half hours until I lose Hawkmon forever!" she wailed. 

At this, Rockmon began to lumber forward, causing Miyako and a sulking Demidevimon to cry out and find their balance. "We'd best get going then! I know of a shortcut we could take to the Kaiser's fortress. It will only be an hour or so." 

"Rockmon, you're a blessing!" she cheered, relief sweeping through her. Then she felt a wave of fatigue. Her eyelids started to droop slightly, and she fought down a yawn. "I'm going to sleep for a bit, okay?" 

"Not a problem," came Rockmon's reply. 

The girl searched for a secure nook to lie in, so that she wouldn't fall off. It was hard to find a comfortable spot in Rockmon's back, but Miyako was diligent, and she was soon fast asleep in a crevice, curled in a ball. 

Demidevimon decided to follow suit, tightening his grip on the rock and closing his wings to his sides. This was one heck of a day for him! First the Micro-Pixiemon, then the Bakemon, then... ah, he didn't want to think about it right now. Before he drifted off, he snuck a quick glance at Miyako. A foreign emotion passed through him briefly, but he snorted it off and closed his eyes, Rockmon's rhythmic gait lulling him to sleep. 

~*~*~ 

Meanwhile, the Kaiser was absolutely livid, seething and clenching his fists as he glared at the screen glowing faintly in front of him. He had failed! The insignificant little bug had failed! She needed to eat that fruit... 

Wait a second. This could work to his advantage. "Wormmon, scan the girl's subconscious. We could use this dream information for the Dream Spheres later." 

"Yes, Master," the insect obeyed, tapping a few controls on a holo-pad. In the Digi-World, any dreams were generated digitally, using information from the subject's thought processes. They could be completely random, but in some cases, they functioned like regular dreams in the physical realm. The Kaiser was acting on chance. Maybe they'd get lucky. 

As Wormmon retrieved the valuable information, one screen zoomed in on the sleeping girl's form, bars and waves appearing on the side and registering the info. The young boy watched, satisfied, as it all downloaded into the main computer. 

Then his gaze averted from the binary code to her face. And he stared. She was so.. peaceful. Her eyelids fluttered as she entered deep sleep, and she took slow, even breaths through slightly parted lips. He didn't realize he had been staring until Wormmon's wavering voice brought him back. 

"The download's complete, Master." 

The boy jumped, tearing his eyes away from her. "Very good... you know what to do next.." he said absently. 

The green Digimon blinked, noticing his companion's odd behavior. "Yes, Master. I'll review the information and prepare a Dream Sphere right away." He bowed, gave the emperor a confused look, and skittered out of the room. 

He turned to the screen again, which had zoomed out once more, giving him a full view of the Rockmon ambling through the trees. He could barely make her out. This... disappointed him. He removed his glasses, hoping that would offer a clearer view. Well, they were less blue. 

"Oh, what am I doing?" he berated himself, shoving the glasses back on. He whirled away from the conn, trying to shove all thoughts of the girl out of his mind as he left the room. 

Above it all, Hawkmon kept silent. "Hmmm..." 

~*~*~ 

*phew* Okay! That was good! Kinda slow, but good! ^^" And lookie, I've started the romance on Ken's side! WOOHOO!! Next time: the infamous ballroom sequence! I promise to make it good! Ja ne for now, RnR please! ^_^ 


End file.
